


Remembrance

by Spyridon



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-30
Updated: 2006-05-30
Packaged: 2019-02-02 18:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12731712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spyridon/pseuds/Spyridon
Summary: SG-1 remembers the fallen and recognizes the living.





	Remembrance

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: none  


* * *

Remembrance  
By PyroDaemon (aka Spyridon)

The soft glow of the candles gently played across Daniel’s face as he looked at the names on the giant wall within the bowels of Cheyenne Mountain. Each one was delicately carved with precision and purpose into the marble surface. The team designation, where they died and how they gave their life was also etched into stone. 

But one name caught his attention. Underneath SG-10’s names was his wife’s name. ~Sha’re Jackson – SGC - Abydos – Fight against the Goa’uld~ Unbidden tears came to Daniel’s eyes as he reached out to touch the stone.

It was a long time before Daniel recognized the shadows at his side. “Did you do this?” He asked his teammates.

One of the shadows on the wall shrugged his shoulders. “We asked General Hammond to include Sha’re. He whole heartedly agreed. He pulled a couple strings and contacts to have the mason etch it too.”

“Thanks you guys. It means a lot to me.” Daniel looked at them, not ashamed at the tears running down his face. “I miss her.” He whispered his voice cracking.

Sam walked up to him and placed her arms around his shoulder. “The ceremony is about to start. You better wash up.” She squeezed her arms, giving her support. “Kasuf and Skaa’ra are also going to be there along with the Nagada Council.” Sam and Jack were wearing their class A dress blues while Teal’c was wearing his ceremonial robes and Daniel in his suit for their ceremony today.

Daniel looked once more at the marble plaque. It stretched from one wall to the others, encompassing the entire room. But it only filled a quarter of the one wall. Daniel knew that it will be filled as the fight against the Goa’uld continued and more brave souls were lost. Daniel believed in the cause but would Sha’re approve of his action?

As if reading his thoughts, Teal’c spoke. “You need not worry, Daniel Jackson. Sha’re would have been proud. You continue to fight despite all the troubles and obstacles in you path. She would have greatly approved.” Teal’c’s voice was comforting to Daniel. 

“Thanks. Sorry for losing it.” He mumbled, his gaze dropping from the plaque.

“Danny, you don’t have to be sorry.” Jack also looked at the names, some familiar, some not. “We should have done this a long time ago. But at least we finally got around to it.” Jack moved to the beginning of the plaque, where it held the names of the ones that died on the first mission to Abydos. Kawalsky’s name was there, a few lines below.

“They would have been proud.” Daniel let go of Sam and walked behind Jack, remembering the people they found and lost over the years. “They gave their lives to a cause they believed to be worthy. To give a little more time for Earth to find allies. Today is for them to be remembered.” 

Sam closed her eyes. “I’m glad that they have finally been recognized.” She thought of her friends, her family. 

 

“I am, too, Major.” SG-1 turned around to see General Hammond and Doctor Janet Fraiser standing to the entrance of the new level. Both of them were wearing their dress blues. “They deserve to be recognized for their contributions. Each and every soldier and civilian lost under my command.” Despite the proud look on Hammond’s face, the gathered team could see and hear the emotion underneath.

Daniel approached the general. “Thank you, sir, for what you did for Sha’re. Kasuf and Skaa’ra will be happy that she was not forgotten.” He placed out his hand and the general took it.

“It was the least I can for you. You have lost so much to in the war against the Goa’uld, Doctor Jackson. I believe this little favor is not enough to fully repay what you have done for this planet and her children.” Daniel bowed his head in embarrassment. “That is why the President will be awarding you the Presidential Medal of Freedom for you actions. Or rather for one action.” Daniel’s head came back up, a bewildered expression on his face.

“What? I . . . . The president . . . Me?” Daniel stammered out. The rest of SG-1 beamed at him. 

Jack threw an arm around the archeologist’s shoulder. “Daniel, don’t deny that you have done incredible things in the past seven years, eight including the first mission. It’s time that you will also be recognized for YOUR actions as well.”

“Indeed. You have shown great strength, will, courage, and the resourcefulness to do what is morally right during the past years we have been together, Daniel Jackson.” Teal’c said. “You are not one to back down from a fight even though the odds would be against you.”

“But today was for the ones we lost, the soldiers, civilians, friends.” Daniel whispered. 

Sam smiled. “True, Daniel. Today was to remember the fallen, to remember their sacrifice. But also, today is also the day to recognize the living.” 

“Daniel, make sure you don’t pass out on the podium. I already see enough in the infirmary.” Janet joked, trying to get the linguist’s mind of the nearing ceremony. “Plus, I don’t think that the President will like to see the recipient of the award to faint as he’s pinning the medal to your shirt.” SG-1 and Hammond chuckled.

Jack clapped Daniel on the back, bringing the younger man out of his thoughts. “Come on, the ceremony is going to start soon. We don’t want to be late.” 

“No indeed, Colonel. We don’t want to miss the beginning. Tonight will be a night to remember.” General Hammond motioned for SG-1 to head down to the Embarkation room. Quietly, SG-1 walked down the hallway, each in their own thoughts.

Janet looked at her commanding officer. “Daniel doesn’t know this was planned for him?” The general shook his head. “He truly doesn’t know how much he impacts the people around him.”

The general sighed. “Jack told me that Doctor Jackson’s low self value is do to how he was treated as a young child and adult. He can’t believe that people actually care about him.” Hammond also stole a glance at the wall. “One day, I heard Daniel saying a line or two from one of William Shakespeare’s plays.”

“Oh what lines were those?” Janet asked, curious of what the general heard. 

“When I heard it, I felt the loss of the past years, the happiness of family, and the friendship between SG-1. ‘But we in it shall be remembered- We few, we happy few, we band of brothers; For he to-day that sheds his blood with me Shall be my brother; be he ne’er so vile, This day shall gentle his condition, And gentlemen in England now-a-bed Shall think themselves accur’sed they were not here, And hold their manhoods cheap whiles any speaks That fought with us upon Saint Crispin’s Day.’” 

Neither Janet nor General Hammond spoke for moments as they both thought about what the general recited. After composing herself, Janet spoke. “I think we better go, sir.” He nodded and they both made their way down to where the staff and guest were waiting. 

The candles slowly played their light across the engraved names, the shadows dancing on the gleaming surface. Whispers of past battles, tragic conflicts, horrifying ambushes lightly echoed around the room. Yet no one was there as if the mountain itself was remembering the fallen heroes lost across space. 

The End


End file.
